farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Low Loaders (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 A Low Loader is a type of trailer in Farming Simulator 17. The Low Loader is a flat platform on wheels, with a ramp system that allows loading entire or other equipment onto that platform. The Low Loader can then be towed with its cargo to another location. Low Loaders are used to quickly transport slow-moving vehicles (such as ) from place to place. Instead of driving the vehicle itself on the road, it is placed on a Low Loader and towed by a fast , which can make the same trip in no time. The loading process involves driving the towed vehicle onto the Low Loader, which requires some precision driving. Low Loaders lack Tension Belts, and need to be driven with care to prevent the loaded vehicle falling over during the trip. Since the distances in Farming Simulator 17 are relatively short, Low Loader trips are best reserved for very slow vehicles that need to go someplace far away. Farming Simulator 17 offers two different models of Low Loaders. These two trailers differ from one another primarily in platform width and the method used to load vehicles onto them. Each model has its own advantages and disadvantages, and they can both be useful for moving different types of vehicles. They have no external competition from other types of tools. List of Low Loaders Below is a list of both Low Loader models available in the base game. They can both be found in the "Low Loaders" category at the store. Loading a Vehicle To load a vehicle or machine unto the Low Loader's platform, the Low Loader must first be switched over to the correct position. The process is different from one model to the next: The has a hydraulic ramp that can be lowered to allow vehicles to board it; Whereas the actually splits in half to allow its rear part to touch the ground, turning itself into its own ramp. Low Loaders from other DLCs or Mods might have completely different methods to prepare themselves for loading. Once the Low Loader is ready, a vehicle can be driven up the ramps onto the main platform. It is generally a good idea to get the vehicle as close to the front end of the platform as possible. This increases the stability of the vehicle and platform for the trip. Depending on the model of Low Loader you are using, and the size of the vehicle being loaded, it may be possible to drive the vehicle right up to one of the Low Loader's secondary platforms, if it has any. This makes extra room on the main platform for another vehicle. For example, are so small that you can fit at least three of them on a , by driving the first one all the way up to the secondary platform, and then driving two more onto the main platform. If the loaded vehicle has any moving parts (e.g. a crane arm, a loading arm, folding parts, or any other major part that can be lifted or rotated), it's important to try to fold these parts in as best as you can. Try keeping them straight with the axis of the Low Loader, and keep them low to the platform. This puts the center-of-mass of the loaded vehicle lower and closer to the center, reducing the chance of the vehicle flying off the platform during high-speed turns. Loading Tools and Equipment If the loaded vehicle has any tools that need to go with it to its destination, these can be loaded in one of two different ways: Either leave them attached to the vehicle itself, or load them as separate items. The first option - loading the vehicle with its tool attached - is generally better. Tools and attachments tend to be rather light (relative to vehicles, at least), and have a higher chance of flying off the Low Loader during sharp turns. When attached to the vehicle itself, the tool won't fly off. Of course, if the tool is very wide, it may cause problems during transport. The second option - loading the tools separately - is best for wide tools which would cause problems if you tried to keep them attached to the vehicle. The vehicle itself might be able to load these tools onto the platform, by attaching to the tool, driving up to the side of the Low Loader, lifting the tool up over one of the secondary platforms, and detaching from it. The tool will fall onto the secondary platform, and hopefully stay there during the trip. Remember to place the tool on a secondary platform - not the main one - to leave room for the vehicle itself. Note that with and their , it is generally best to use a to transport the header separately. Headers are extremely wide and unwieldy if left attached to the harvester, and take up an awful lot of space on the platform if placed down separately on it. You can technically load several tools onto the same Low Loader this way. For example, if you're going to do work with a , you might take a , and with you - two on the platform, and one attached to the Skid Steer itself. This way you can move an entire complement of tools in one trip. Transport Once the vehicle and/or tools are on the Low Loader's platform, close it back up and hook it to a or - and you're ready to go. Driving with a Low Loader is tricky, because it has no Tension Belts. There's nothing holding the vehicle down on the platform other than its own weight. As a result, any sharp turns, especially at high speed, may cause the vehicle or equipment to fall off the side of the platform. To avoid this, make sure to decelerate gently, and make all turns at low speed. For this reason, transporting vehicles with a Low Loader is generally best on wide, straight roads. Winding roads, narrow roads, steep roads, and frequent turns all increase the chance of one or more machines falling off the Low Loader's platform. Unloading a Vehicle Once the Low Loader has reached its destination, unloading a Low Loader is the same as loading it, except everything is done in reverse order: Open the loader's ramp, drive the vehicle off, and close it back up again. With most Low Loaders and vehicles, you may not even need to open the Low Loader at all - just drive the vehicle off the side of the ramp. Be careful, however, as some vehicles may fall over if they try this (particularly small vehicles, when using a Low Loader whose platform is high off the ground).